lineofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tim Ifield
Tim Ifield was a civilian Forensic Coordinator in the Forensic Unit of Central Police. Background Personal Ifield was born on 3rd March 1966. Unmarried and with no children, he lived alone. Forensic Unit notes show his address to be: Flat C, 43 Pulton Rise, MK1 5NJ. Professional After joining the Central Police Forensic Unit, he began working as a Forensic Investigator, but was soon promoted to Forensic Coordinator after many successful years and glowing performance reviews. Series 4 Episode 1 Ifield leads the forensic team that collects evidence at the residence of Michael Farmer on the Borogrove Estate following the kidnap and attempted murder of Hana Reznikova. He immediately clashes with DCI Roz Huntley regarding the number of officers present at the scene, arguing it is contaminating potential evidence before his team can gather it. Ifield informs Huntley of concerns he has related to forensic evidence, which he believes proves the innocence of Michael Farmer. Huntley seems uninterested and asks him to outline his concerns in an email. Ifield visits a cafe where Hana Reznikova is working, the victim of the crime he is helping to investigate. Reznikova seems not to recognise him. He picks up a business card on a table in which Reznikova is advertising her services as a domestic cleaner. Ifield speaks to Reznikova and agrees a time and date for her to visit his home with a view to becoming his cleaner. Suspecting evidence is being deliberately ignored, Ifield alerts AC-12 to a potential miscarriage of justice. He tells Steve Arnott that he believes Huntley is deliberately ignoring forensic evidence which proves the suspect's innocence. Tim explains the forensics suggest someone has manipulated the crime scene in an attempt to frame the suspect. AC-12 subsequently decide to open an investigation into Huntley's handling of the case. Huntley suspects Ifield and turns up at his house at night, where she accuses Ifield of talking to AC-12. Ifield admits this, and a row breaks out over the guilt of the suspect. Huntley causes Ifield to burn his hand and he slaps her. When she accuses him of assault, he pushes Huntley who falls and hits her head on a kitchen counter apparently fatally. Unable to find a pulse and believing that Huntley is dead, Ifield sets about covering up evidence. He puts on his forensic over suit. He is seen on CCTV after his death in a DIY store buying supplies to cover up the murder. He returns home, and is about to use a power saw to dismember her body when Huntley wakes up. Off camera, as admitted by Huntley in Episode 6, Ifield then panicked as he realised Huntley was alive and aware that he was about to dismember her body. A struggle ensued over the power saw, and the power saw nicked Ifield's neck leading to his death. In an attempt to preserve evidence, his last act was to claw at Huntley with his hands to trap her skin cells under his nails for use in DNA identification. Aware of this, Huntley subsequently amputated the fingers from Ifield's dead body. Huntley set about removing all forensic trace of her presence in Ifield's flat, but crucially missed a drop of blood from her head when she hit the kitchen counter, something she would later try to manipulate forensic evidence to conceal. When Hana Reznikova rang Ifield's door bell, Huntley used an amputated finger from Ifield to unlock his phone in order to send a text to Reznikova to make her leave to avoid being seen. Episode 6 After a lengthy investigation by AC-12, DCI Roz Huntley admitted the killing of Tim Ifield and was sentenced to 10 years in prison for his manslaughter and her attempts to cover it up. Category:Character Category:Past Character Category:Deceased Category:Series 4 Cast Category:Male Category:Police Category:Central Police Category:IC1